Talk:Borrguus Blisterbark
IGN Daiaren of Erebos: He and his group all use charr statements like "By the order of the shamans you will burn" etc. Does this mean anything? :Do you mean other than that they are merely puppets/constructs of the shamans like the effigies? I wouldn't think so. -Yossitaru 01:35, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::More like a bug ;) -- (talk) :: this guy is rediculous if you have any dp at all. X Deity X 10:23, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah I was lucky I fought him while I was inside a siege devourer, siege attack and that aoe knockdown saved my party --Blue.rellik 05:36, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::Fought him with 2 monks, a Sandstorm ele, 2 interrupters, 2 tanks, and another fire nuker. Beat him with 60 dp. The trick is to put Breath of the Great Dwarf and Extinguish on every possible character. 68.60.60.128 18:31, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::::That was me. Forgot to log in. Nub 18:31, 29 September 2007 (UTC) :::::Or just have your tanks carry Frigid Armor or Avatar of Melandru (if a Dervish), keep aggro on them and you'll have a lot less trouble ;) Mantra of Flame also helps mitigate damage some (especially for this area if you're farming for points) --Xiu Kuro 00:32, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::::: "Save Yourselves" was shouting my warrior while beating the living shit out of this guy :D--Glass 23:49, 10 October 2007 (UTC) I put, forgetting to log on, a comment about burning, and it got removed - it says on the Burning Spirit's page they are immune to burning though... Asmodeus 12:27, 23 October 2007 (UTC) This guy easy with two people, bring all heroes and maintain frigid armor on all people at all (or near all) times, this makes it so easy its almost laughable. :yeah, if you are willing to make everyone secondary ele and invest water magic points. but I guess if you're only going there to kill the boss, it's worth it. even though you prolly won't get the drop —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' ChristopherRodrigues ( ) 03:15, 17 April 2008. Spanish Translation This boss is called Borrguus Vejigadura in Spanis (something like Borrguus Hardbladder). GG translation team--Yavanna 20:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :lolz RT | Talk 20:37, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Lmao this guy is ridiculous I think my fastest wipe was 2 or 3 seconds (him alone), and it took me approximately 80 deaths to beat him :P ICY FIFTY FIVE 05:25, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :5 full wipes, but then I pulled the Siege Devourer on him. But yeah, tough sonofabitch, even by EotN standards. (T/ ) 05:30, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Tactical update: Maelstrom, Ward Against Harm, Deep Freeze. Full interrupt Gwen. No deaths. Or maybe I just got really lucky that time. He snuck up on me while I was taking care of some Lava Blisters and Flowstone Elementals. :p (T/ ) 12:40, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::I always kinda walked over him with WaH and 3 CoFs ^^' Still, anyone caught outside the WaH is dead meat.. --- -- (s)talkpage 12:45, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :::I've actually managed to take him out in a drawn-out battle without a real wipe, and not using WaH since Vekk had gotten spiked (damn H/H scatter at the worst times). There was just me and one other hench left standing at the end, or something like that. I have no idea how I did it :p I think fighting him is kinda like doing the Norn part of Destruction's Depths - you either breeze through in one go or crawl through at 60% DP. (T/ ) 12:49, 14 September 2008 (UTC) ::::'Be Prepared'. Not just a boy-scout motto, but sensible gaming tactics. As long as you either spike this guy right down (pain inverter + PS, anyone?) or nerf his damage (WaH/spread out/prots/etc) you'll do fine. Come unprepared for a real fight (5 curses necros, 2 tanks and a monk, anyone?) and you come out looking rather like the chihuahua that tried to duel a lion. It's been a while since I've faced him, but I suspect that pain inverter, PS, and possibly a spirit bond or other odd heal can take him down, needing 1-2 players. Perma-daze + minions might hinder him substantially (except for the minor details of corpses being somewhat sparse near the boss, and everthing capable of handily killing both your minnions and your MM). Wail of doom at the start of aggro might be interesting... How ever you do it, you can't go wrong if you come prepared. Yamagawa 07:23, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :::::This guy wiped me a couple of times, when I was there doin some quests. Seriously, I am a Ranger, thus having a big lot of armor against elemental attacks, still he and his group wiped the entire party in 3 seconds. <3 SF spike :@. Even when I used the Powerstone of Courage, to be able to kill the quest objective this guy wiped me again, when he sneaked up on my party. Still, if you could command your hench to scatter it could definately make it easyer, then just 1 of them would die before you have him shut down instead of half your party. Breintje 15:14, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Borguus has weird AI. Sometimes even when I don't have WaH, Maelstronm, blah blah I still take his party down in like 10 seconds and no deaths. Other times I wipe. The only thing that I always have against him is Gwen, and she is always Domination with Power Block or Psychic Instability. Typically, taking Siege Devourer helps a ton, since you KD them all in the initial encounter, Gwen starts stacking Mistrust and Guilt and then interrupts everything after that. The only times I face him is when I am also here for Fire and Pain, Falling Out, The Assassin's Revenge, and The Smell of Titan in the Morning. I do them all at the same time since it's a pain to fight through here more than once. (T/ ) 20:13, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::pain inverter, extinguish, or botgd, i didnt have trouble with him--Relyk 01:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I consider Pain Inverter to be cheating :[ Other than that, I've never found Extinguish or Breath to be useful against SF because at most it saves you a second or two; their recharges are just too long. Although if you carry like three copies that might do something. Entropy ( ) 05:11, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Killed him without any prob with R/D. 1rst killed all other groups, flaged heroes in range so that monks (1 HB healer and 1 ZB prot) needed to move when they wanted to heal me and then pulled him. I did all the dmg so didnt lose agro.Ertou Baenre 07:14, 21 May 2009 (UTC) location Actually where is he located exactly? Inside the burning forest? ps - Nevermind, find him (inside burning forest.) With the help of a Devourer Catapult I managed to kill 3 Burning Spirits before got wiped. Got wiped 2 more times and finally killed him and capped Searing Flame. ::There are easier caps for searing flames.... Mr Blister bark is one of the tougher just given the general difficulty of the area and how far you travel to reach him. Yamagawa 00:50, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Panic in the woods ! The new panic is a great weapon against Borrgus and his buddies. Flag your ground in the Ward Against Harm and let Norgu do his job ! Now, there's no more reasons to be afraid of Sacnoth valley, so happy vanquishing !--Sidd27 23:06, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :...the new Panic is a great weapon against casters. :It even shows you who's intelligent and who is not if you venture into the realms of PvP. A F K When 23:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I should sell the runes I was storing on my mesmer heroes so I can actually use them. As soon as I heard about the mesmer update, I bought a bunch of sup doms and minior fast castings and stored them on my heroes, waiting for the prices to skyrocket. Panic heroes sound fun :D --Macros 05:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Panic is useful against everything. Even against melee mobs. Perhaps even more so because they have the tendency to ball. It's every skill used, not spell, so on melee mobs it also helps reducing the damage.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:04, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is most clever. I don't think I'd personally make use of that strategy, but to spot that is very observant. A F K When 13:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Of course panic is useful against most foes, but for vanquishing, some players might hesitate about taking a frail mesmer in place of a third Discord necro or a party healer (for example). I posted this message in order to end those hesitations ... for Sacnoth Valley at least.--Sidd27 22:55, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Mesmer heroes are always a good idea (unless you got nothing unlocked). The utility they provide is just too awesome. They can deal damage, prevent damage, and shut down, all with the same build.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, kind of like a Discord Necro. :::::::Minus the minions. And excellent energy management. Hence the above comment. A F K When 15:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Tbh, no. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:15, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::tbh I'd rather run an overpowered build with minions than an overpowered build without minions A F K When 15:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::AFK, your main problem is that you consider killing as shutting down stuff. The point of shutting down stuff is to reduce damage by a lot while you kill stuff. Sure, your killing might go a tiny bit slower, but it's a lot less risky.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::El_Nazgir that was a joke. And it wasn't "shut down", it was "interrupt". :::::::::::Discord has Aegis, Prot Spirit, expendable targets, and the rest... is variable, tbh. :::::::::::Also the hexes and conditions which fuel Discord normally also weaken mobs, e.g. most have AoE weakness and an AoE anti-melee hex... casters tend to go for minions as well, but they can still be shut down - normally by the player :::::::::::With Discord being so adaptable (same with a Mesmer, yeah) it's hard to say which is better. Frankly I prefer Discord, and its my honest opinion that both are variable enough, though Soul Reaping and minions are not to be ignored. Fast Casting... meh. A F K When 15:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Even Anet admitted killing > shutdown in PvE. They said that was the main reason they decided to buff mesmers. --Macros 16:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC)